


Barista

by EmilisBack



Series: Victuuri One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First time writing this fic, Fluff, M/M, so really ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Victor is Yuuri's barista who likes him.





	

Victor swore he wouldn't lose, no matter what. Phichit was not better than him, even if he was younger. Victor had full confidence in his abilities, and he was going to be the one to capture Yuuri's attention, no matter how long it took.

"Yuuri!" he heard Phichit shout from the front room.

"Oh, Phichit. Hello, how are you?"

Fucking Phichit. It really wasn't fair. Victor had been trying to get Yuuri's attention for years, and as soon as he walks in, Yuuri is all over him. Not literally, obviously. Victor is pretty sure Yuuri is too innocent to actually be all over the boy, but he was a lot friendlier with him than he was with Victor.

Of course Victor wasn't jealous or anything. Definitely not.

"Ah, Yuuri! How have you been?" Victor grinned as he came out of the backroom. He walk towards Phichit, taping him on the shoulder. "Phichit, it's your break now. Don't worry, I'll take care of Yuuri."

"Are you sure, Victor? You must be busy, now that you're manager and all." Phichit's smile was secretive.

"Really?" Yuuri suddenly broke in. "You're the manager now?"

Victors eyes widened at Yuuri's smile. He leaned across the counter, giving a flirtatious wink. "Yeah, I am. I got promoted yesterday."

"That's really nice."

"Hey, didn't you say you were going to serve Yuuri? Because right now it doesn't look like you're doing much besides flirting. And it's gross. Stop it," a new voice cut in.

Victor watched as Yuuri's eyes widened, smile dropping before it quickly spread across his face again. "Yurio! How are you?"

"I'm fine, pig. What do you want, since apparently these losers aren't going to get it for you."

"Oh! um, I'm not sure, I was still thinking when Victor distracted me." Yuuri had a sheepish look on his face.

"Whatever, call me when you're ready to order, if you leave it to these two it'll never get done."

"Yurio, are you calling me lazy?" Victor pouted.

"Stop calling me that, it's Yuri!"

"Of course, of course. Now why don't you go and clean some tables. You too, Phichit. Unless you want to take a break, that is. Then you should go do that." Victor tried to make it obvious that he didn't want them there at the moment.

"I think I'll help Yurio with the tables. Yuuri, it was nice to see you again, text me later, alright?"

And if that didn't hit a cord in Victor. Text me. That meant they had exchanged numbers. Which also meant that Victor was losing a competition that his competitor didn't even know about, and if that wasn't lame, Victor didn't know what was. So of course, him, with his outspoken personality, just has to comment on this.

"Oh? Texting? You two must be pretty close."

Phichit laughed, and Yuuri blushed. "Yes, we are! We've been roommates for five years now!"

Victors jaw dropped at Phichit's words. "You guys are roommates?"

"Yeah, Yuuri was actually the one to suggest I work here. I'm pretty sure it was so I could hook him up with a certain employee." With that, Phichit grinned and left.

"Um, ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about..." Yuuri mumbled, his blush growing.

Victor smirked, unable not to tease the brunet. "I don't know, I think's Phichit's words were pretty interesting, I'm not sure I want to ignore them."

"Well, fine, but if you're not going to ignore them then you'll have to make it up to me some other way." Yuuri's attitude suddenly changed. He grabbed the front of Victors shirt, pulling him towards him. "I think the best way to do that would be to take me out, if you're interested," he whispered in his ear.

Composing himself from the shock, Victor nodded. "I think that's a great idea. My shift ends at 5, would you like to meet me here then?"

Yuuri smiled, letting go of Victors shirt. "I think that's a great idea. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class."

/ /

Yuuri was beyond embarrassed with himself. he had practically demanded a date from Victor, who has been his crush for god knows how long, and now he was going to meet up with him for said demanded date.

"Phichit, please, I don't know if I can do this! I need your support, and by support, I don't mean your selfies with inspirational captions," Yuuri cried through the phone.

"Sorry, I just had to! What do you need?"

"I don't know what to wear or how to act, or anything, really. I don't know if I've ever gone on a date before, and I don't understand life."

"Well, I can help you with 75% of your problems. I don't understand life either, though."

"Phichit!"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, first of all, I'm pretty sure he liked it when you wore that navy blue jacket you own, you know the one I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes, of course. It's one of my favorites."

"Yeah, wear that and some plain jeans and tee shirt. You don't need to be too flashy." Yuuri could heat Phichit's smile through the phone.

"Okay. You're right. Thanks. And I'm assuming you're also going to tell me to be myself, as well?"

"Perfect! I'll see you when you get back. Tell me all the details then."

"Alright, I will. See you later."

"See you!"

Yuuri sighed as he hung up the phone, chucking it onto the bed. "Now to find a clean pair of jeans..." Shifting around clothes, he finally found an acceptable pair, putting them on, along with his shirt and a jacket. Grabbing his keys, he left his apartment, locking the door.

Five minutes later, he arrived at the cafe Victor worked at, walking in and up to the counter.

"Hey, Yurio, is Victor here? Oh, and can I get a plain hot chocolate?"

"That'll be $1.67, and he's in the back. He wants you to wait at the counter."

Yuuri quickly payed, grabbing the fresh cup of hot chocolate from the other Yuri, before sitting down at the counter like Victor asked. Soon, Victor came out, beaming. "Yuuri, so nice to see you! Well, Yurio, I'll be off, so watch the shop until Mila gets back, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave so I can be in peace."

"Oh Yuuri, isn't he just the cutest?" Victor commented, grabbing Yuuri by the hand. "Shall we be off? I was thinking we could get some food and then watch movies at my house. Oh! You can meet Makkachin! That's my dog, and he'll love you, I'm sure."

"He sounds lovely."

"He is! Oh, but we don't have to go to my place if you don't want to! I just realized that was kind of rude to assume you'd be okay with that."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I don't mind."

"Oh," Victor paused. "Well then, I suppose we should be off."

"Yeah, I suppose so."


End file.
